Acceptance
by Smack54
Summary: Chapter 4 up! As Keitaro and Naru move towards a more intimate relationship they must overcome some significant barriers and issues. As they try to resolve their problems could another take Naru's place in Keitaro's heart.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina it belongs to it's great creator and I thank him for the many hours of enjoyment his characters have given us.

Warning; This story contains nudity and sexual situations, if you are offended by such material leave now. To those who wish to read on enjoy what I like to call tasteful smut.

Acceptance

Naru Naresgawa stood in front of the mirror and gazed at her barely clothed body. trying to make up her mind. She had been at it all afternoon now. She was currently clad in a lacey black bra and matching panties, garter belt and stockings. _I look like some floozy, _Naru sighed mentally and began stripping off the now rejected undergarments. She tossed them into a growing pile to one side where she had cast a dozen other selections. None of them had seemed right for her purpose, the final seduction of one Urashima Keitaro. Tonight she was going to take that last step in consummating their relationship.

Only it wasn't supposed to be this hard to decide what to wear. It had been hard enough procuring her current selection from her far too interested housemates. Asking Haruka had been relatively easy involving no more than a stuttered question on her part and a terse reply from the older woman in return along with a box filled with a wide assortment of forbidden items. Naru had skipped going to several of the other girls. Shinbo and Suu were too young and nowhere near her size. Motoko's selection of undergarments subsisted white cotton panties, chest binding and the single bra Keitaro had bought her as Christmas gift. Mutsumi might have had something but Naru was respectful of the Okinwan girl's feeling considering their mutual affection of the Hinata-sou manager, not to mention Mutsumi was several bra sizes larger.

That had left her best friend, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno. Both of them were about the same size and Naru trusted her friend's expertise in this field more than her own inexperience. Of course there was always a price to pay when Kitsune got involved in anything relating to Naru and Keitaro. The fox girl's interest in the relationship bordered on obsession , she had been pushing Naru toward Kietaro for what seemed like forever. Naru knew her friend was well intentioned but there were times when she wished Kitsune would just leave it well alone. Thus Naru had tried to be circumspect when broaching the subject. Much to her chagrin Naru would later remember that no one ever outsmarted the fox. Thinking back on it now Naru realized how transparent her intentions really had been.

"Kitsune, do you know where Keitaro is," She had started by making sure her boyfriend wouldn't be making of his impromptu entrances.

"Left for Tokyo U a half hour ago," Kitsune mumbled through a toothpick not bothering to look up from her race schedule.

"What's he doing there," Naru had to ask even if she was glad he wouldn't be dropping in on the conversation, "We have no classes today."

"Somthin' about lab samples for Seta," the fox girl continued disinterestedly, "Mutsumi went with 'im."

"Why that two timing, lecherous, perverted, sorry," Naru continued spitting insults through her clenched teeth for a good half minute before she was able to reign her temper in. Acknowledging her feelings for Keitaro hadn't made the former Ronin's life any easier. Naru was extremely possessive and any thought of her Keitaro being alone with another woman usually ended with him airborne to be followed by hours of groveling before being forgiven for the in fracture. Although her level of trust was expanding Naru still had a long way to go before accepting the Keitaro and Mutsumi's friendship was strictly platonic. Besides Naru almost never had time alone with the man in her life, it seemed unfair that Mutsumi could get it just for the asking.

"So whatcha wanna talk about Naru," Kitsune asked, cutting into Naru's tirade.

"Just wait till I get my hands around that skinny neck," Naru stopped in mid rant looking perplexed, "What makes you think I have something to talk about."

"You have that look on your face," Kistune replied finally looking up at Naru from her seat on the floor. The half lidded look disappeared as the fox woman inspected her friend. Naru took an involuntary step back under the scrutiny of those knowing eyes. Kitsune may be many things but stupid was not one of them. Buried under all those horse racing papers would be several prominent newspapers along with current events magazines and even a few well read books . Lack of ambition was all that kept Kitsune from doing more with her life.

"No I'm fine really," Naru said waving her hands in protest.

"Right," Kitsune drawled looking up at her friend through half lidded eyes, "Nothin's goin on when you sneak out early in the morning to the tea house and return with a suspicious package. You then proceed to lock yourself in your room all morning, you didn't even come down to use the hot spring. Now you come to me looking for ol' Keitaro knowing full well he's not here. Oh yes there is certainly _something_ going on. Out with it Naru."

"I swear nothing is going on Kitsune," Naru stammered knowing full well she was caught, "I just got carried away studying for midterms, I'm worried about a couple of my classes. I really didn't know where Keitaro was. If I had I probably would have gone with him."

_That last statement was true enough_, thought Kitsune.

"Ok let's just say for fun I believe you," Kitsune continued, "You really were studying this morning, there's still a couple of holes in your story. One, you snuck out to visit Haruka and came back with a nondescript package. Two, you are have been utterly terrified of Keitaro for a week."

Naru gulped, had she really been that obvious. Nerves had left her on edge around the resident landlord for week, she hadn't been able to so much as kiss him without succumbing to a bout of nervous terror. She'd made the decision to carry through after her and Keitaro's last truly heavy make out session. If it hadn't been for the way it ended Naru would have counted it as one of the high points of her existence.

A late night study session in Naru's room had slowly degenerated into something far more educational for both of them. Hand touching over books led to sitting closer under the kotatsu which in turn led to a round of footsy. From there the glasses had been cast aside and in the morning both of them would be turning in some crumpled papers as the top of the warming table was put to highly irregular use. Lost in their passion shirts had been cast aside as each began to explore the other's body with hands and lips. Naru had been running her hands over Keitaro's smooth back when his trail of kisses went south of her collarbone. Naru had very sensitive skin, so the feeling of Keitaro's warm lips on her virgin flesh was wonderful, and then frightening. His hands had slowly crept up her sides until his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. Even though Naru had still had on her bra, the sensation that went through her when Keitaro touched so intimate a place in such a passionate way set off alarm bells in her overheated mind. 

Results were predictable. When Naru felt threatened, even if it was by her own feelings, she lashed out. Once his senses cleared Keitaro would find himself sitting on the floor of his own room, ears ringing, looking up into the bereaved face of his girlfriend. Naru had felt nothing but shame and sorrow when she looked down at those big soulful eyes filled with confusion. A blink later though and those eyes held understanding and love, ever understanding Keitaro had bid her goodnight. With tears in her eyes Naru had cast him an appreciative smile and slid the board back into place over the hole that connected their rooms.

It was after this that Naru had come to the conclusion she had to gain control of her fears and express just how much she loved the hapless idiot that lived below her. Plans were set in motion, research was done, feelings were searched. Naru was now fairly certain she could go through with the act. Unless, of course, Kitsune showed up to watch.

"Reason three," Kitsune's voice dragged Naru back to the present and the auburn haired girl heaved a sigh remembering her current predicament as Kitsune unraveled her carefully laid plans, "You booked dinner reservations and a room at the Hyatt in Tokyo Tonight."

"How did you find out about that," Naru sputtered, _I made those reservations online. Oh No! _Naru paled in dread at what was coming.

"I had Suu run a tracer on your Toudai computer usage," Kistune answered watching her friend ice over.

"If either you or Suu breathe a word of this to anyone I'll rearrange you both into a nonfunctioning configuration," Naru promised in a deadly whisper.

"Don't worry Naru, I'm not telling and I purged Suu's data banks and laced her bananas with a potent mind blanking agent."

Naru wasn't going to bother to ask how her friend had accomplished this task but tucked away a mental note to never underestimate Kitsune again.

"So what kinda advice y'all need," Kitsune said reverting to her normal persona of carefree slacker.

"I need something to wear," Naru said without thinking still trying to process Kitsune's sudden shift.

"What do you need me for," Kistune asked in all seriousness, "You have far more fashion sense than I do."

"Not that kind of outfit," Naru said cheeks breaking out into crimson blotches, "For when, you know."

"Oh," Kistune mouthed a bit taken back. For all her teasing Kitsune realized what a big step this was for her friend. Kistune wondered in Keitaro knew how lucky he was. Of course she knew the answer to that, Keitaro worshiped the ground Naru walked on. He also treasured Naru for the kind of person she was, he respected her for more than the looks that went with Naru's fabulous mind. Kitsune expected nothing more from the man that enriched all their lives here at Hinata.

"I have just the thing," Kistune said draping a friendly arm across Naru's shoulders and guiding her over to the closet.

Keitaro Urashima was having a good day. Not that he couldn't usually find a silver lining on any day no matter how stormy, but today he just felt good. Of course part of that might have had something to do with the beautiful young woman walking arm in arm with him. Mutsumi Otohime was one of his best friends, he was constantly thankful she had come into his life. Without her help he might never had accomplished his dream of making it into Tokyo University. Without her he might also have never been able to express his love for Naru Narusegawa. Besides all that it was nice to have someone with him while he ran errands for his mentor Seta.

It had been a rough week for him and Naru, so Keitaro was glad for a cheery presence and Mutsumi's reassurance that things would sort themselves out. Keitaro knew better than to doubt one of the nations top test score holders. It was a good thing Keitaro had a long term interest in Naru because this current balancing act of trying to be her boyfriend and showing his affection for her while respecting her boundaries and limits was tedious at best. He never knew where the line was until he crossed it and ended up getting a birds eye view of the Hinata township. Living with five other women didn't help matters.

Keitaro definitely had moments of despair but most were fleeting. Still, once in a great while something would occur that would send him into a state of abject depression, Mutsumi was always there to pull him out of it. Keitaro's most recent bout had come after a week of awkwardness with Naru which followed their aborted make out session. Mutsumi had reassured him that Naru would come around after she had time to sort out her own feelings.

There were days when Keitaro wished reverently that Naru would sort a little faster. It was really hard at times to deny the charms of everyone else around him. Kitsune was too alluring by half, Shinobuu at times couldn't be any less obvious, Motoko was starting to make him feel uncomfortable about their sparing sessions, and Suu's offers to play with him were becoming less innocent with each passing day. In his current situation monogamy without commitment from the other party was getting to be impossible, he could almost see the burning fuse at the bottom of the screen when he was at home. If something didn't change soon he could see that fuse reaching the powder keg. Nobody wanted that to happen. Least of all Keitaro.

Keitaro was musing over all of this while he and Mutsumi went about their errands around the university. The two friends ate a small lunch at a ramen noodle stand before heading back to Hinata. With his business taken care of for the day and his schedule clear till Monday maybe he would finally get to spend some quality time with Naru. He decided to ask her out to a movie, and maybe dinner if he could convince her to eat somewhere that had reasonable prices. Shinobu's cooking had warped everyone's sense of taste. Jet Li's Hero was playing, and Keitaro knew of Naru's love for martial art movies. With any luck he could get back on stabble footing with Naru and not end up moping around Mutsumi's apartment again.

The pair was rounding the corner towards the long stairs that lead up to Hinata-sou when Keitaro stopped. He bid Mutsumi goodbye and thanked her for all her help, she giggled and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before departing. Smiling after Mutsumi, Keitaro turned back his destination. Looking up the old stone steps Keitaro, as always, felt his heart lift. There was something magical about this place. Keitaro knew with out that converted old inn he would have never realized his dreams. Today it wasn't the building that had him stopping in his tracks however. Sitting at the base of the steps was none other than the love of his life, Naru Narusegawa.

_God she's beautiful, _was Keitaro's first thought. _And I'm dead, _was the second knowing full well she had just seen Mutsumi kiss him. Instantly knew he would be spending the better part of his weekend groveling and begging for forgiveness. He hopped Mutsumi had some free time, and a first aid kit. He was likely to need medical attention any second now. He watched in awe as Naru stood up and glided towards him with her fluid movements. Keitaro loved to watch her, to see the interplay of muscles under that perfect skin. Even though he was about to be brutally launched skyward Keitaro took the moment to savor how stunning Naru truly was.

Dressed in one of Keitaro's favorite outfits she wore a red sweater that highlighted her ever so feminine figure along with a brown pleated skirt that fell to mid thigh, sheer hoes highlighted her toned legs and sandaled feet. Her face was an unreadable mask as she closed the distance between the two, her long auburn hair shadowing eyes Keitaro knew so well. He lived to see them sparkle with joy and wanted to die every time he saw them filled with shimmering fury. That she hadn't screamed "Pervert," and launched him yet made Keitaro nervous. _She must truly be mad to not be saying anything_, Keitaro thought dismally.

Much to Keitaro's surprise it was her lips that met his instead of her fist when she grabbed a handful of his baggy t-shirt. It took a moment for Keitaro's brain to change his stance from defensive cringe to utter shock. A solid twenty seconds passed before the instinct to kiss her back kicked in. At first the kiss was probing, both of them gauging the other's reactions before deepening it. Slowly their bodies became more intertwined Just as their tongues were about to meet a stiff cold breeze interrupted the couple reminding them where they were.

Keitaro, oddly enough, was the first of the two to regain his senses if not his wits, "Hi Naru, have a good day."

"I love you," she said softly, resting her head on his chest, "I know I don't say it enough, but I do."

"I know you do Naru," Keitaro said enfolding her in his arms, "Thanks for saying it though. I love you too."

"Say it again," she prompted looking up into his dark eyes.

"I love you Naru," Keitaro repeated, "I promise I'll always love you."

"Then come with me tonight," she invited, still nestled within his warm embrace, "I want tonight to be just for the two of us."

Three hours later Keitaro was as giddy as a school boy while at the same time Naru was close to having a nervous breakdown. Sitting hand in hand on the train car that was taking them to a larger station where they would catch the subway into Tokyo. Keitaro had no clue as to where they were going. Naru said she had made dinner arrangements for them that night and left it at that. More than happy to do anything to please her Keitaro simply went along with whatever she had planned. He couldn't help but notice however, that Naru was awfully quiet.

"Hey Naru, are you ok," Keitaro asked with genuine concern, "If your not feeling well we don't have to go out."

"What," Naru said pulling herself out of her contemplative dread, "I'm fine really, just thinking about some stuff that's all."

"Tell me about it," Keitaro chirped cheerfully, "Mid terms are in a week and I haven't gone over even half my notes."

"Me neither," Naru answered glad to leave her thoughts about how she was going to handle tonight behind for a few minutes, "That psychology class I'm taking is awful. I don't know how I'm ever going to remember all those terms and definitions."

"You'll do fine," Keitaro said waving away what he thought was the source of her concern, "Besides you got all that studying done this morning."

"Yeah I did," Naru said noncommittally lapsing into silence once again.

Keitaro let the subject drop as the couple changed trains and headed deeper into the urban jungle known as Tokyo. For all his faults Keitaro had an uncanny sense of direction and rarely, if ever, got lost. Even though Naru wouldn't let drop their destination she did tell him the general vicinity of where they were going. She seemed content to let him worry about getting them to where they were going. They presses tightly into a subway car along with dozens of other people heading up town that evening. Over th din of the crowd and the constant clacking of the rails conversation was impossible. Naru was just as glad for it.

Once they reached Naru's chosen stop in an upscale section of Tokyo she took the lead guiding a gawking Keitaro through the neon lit night. Walking arm in arm with him she slowly began to relax and felt some of the tension ease from her muscles. She was glad to finally be one of the couples walking down the streets instead of having to envy their happiness. Here she was with a man who loved her, who had stuck with her through thick and thin. Suddenly everything was right with the world. Then Naru realized they had reached their destination. Before her loomed the majestic Hyatt Regency hotel. The relief she felt a moment earlier evaporated like so much steam. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _Naru gulped trying to gather her fleeting courage.

"Umm, Naru," the unease in Keitaro's voice echoed Narus internal misgivings, "What are we doing here.?"

"I made reservations," Naru said looking him straight in the eye. "At the _restaurant_."

"Oh," Keitaro mouthed trying not to look crestfallen.

_Of course that's only half the truth, _Naru thought clutching her oversized purse which contained the 'items' she had borrowed from Kitsune.

"Come on you pervert," Naru huffed dragging Keitaro by the hand into the lobby.

Dinner went off without a hitch. The food was good, and a couple glasses of wine soothed Naru's nerves to the point she was able to act normally around Keitaro and enjoy the meal for what it was. Conversation stayed light, the couple talked about classes and the new people they had met since starting at Toudai. They laughed about a moment Keitaro had witnessed between Seta and Haruka which had ended with Seta getting buffeted upside the head. Keitaro mentioned an art major he had met and the couple set a date to go see a new gallery opening up in two weeks. When the check came it was the waiter who ruined Naru's ease and good mood.

"Here's the check ma'am," The waiter said setting down the small leather folder containing the bill, "I'll take care of it when you are ready, or you can just add it to your room tab."

"What room," Keitaro asked perplexed thinking there must be some kind of mistake.

"That would be fine," Naru growled through clenched teeth her glare alone withering the hapless waiter.

"Naru what's going on," Keitaro asked after the waiter had slinked away allowing Naru to turn her attention back to the problem at hand.

"Keitaro," she started holding his hands from across the table they were seated at, she took a deep breath and blazed ahead, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

A minute later Keitaro managed to form a coherent thought out of the jumble that was currently his brain, "Naru are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she whispered in a breathless voice.

Still holding her hand Keitaro rose from his seat and pulled Naru up. Without a word he kissed her forehead and lead her from the restaurant. They didn't speak as Naru guided them through the maze of hallways until she stopped before a corner room. Silently she pulled the room key from her purse and after a moment of fumbling managed to get the lock the read the card and buzz open. Much to her surprise Keitaro swept her into his arms and carried her across the threshold. Passing the entryway, Keitaro set her down when they reached the main bedroom. Both ignored the kingsized bed and side by side took in the beautiful view of the Tokyo skyline as seen from the massive window that dominated one whole wall of the room. It was Naru who finally broke the silence.

"I'll be right back," she said in low tones unsure of how far she could test her voice, "Make yourself comfortable."

With that she disappeared into the bathroom leaving Keitaro to gather his scattered thoughts. _Make my self comfortable, yeah right, _Keitaro thought sitting down heavily on the end of the surprisingly soft bed. He loosened his tie and kick off his shoes wondering what he was supposed to be thinking at a time like this. He wasn't nervous oddly enough, just confused. Naru never took the initiative when it came to physical expression of their love, she merely acquiesced to his advances. Keitaro could always feel that she was holding something back when they kissed or the few times they went a little farther. He had never been able to figure out why. There was always the possibility of getting caught at Hinata-sou but that didn't account for the fact that they had gotten into it pretty heavy on a couple of occasions before Naru put on the brakes usually by belting him into the stratosphere. It was almost as if Naru was afraid of something.

Naru was terrified. Here she was mere meters away from Keitaro in a hotel room with almost no chance of them being interrupted. Worse she had no one to blame but herself. _At least I look good, _she consoled herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. Slowly she turned her head towards the bathroom door, the final barrier between her and the man she loved. But could she do this? Suddenly Naru grabbed onto what she could of her fleeting courage and yanked open the bathroom door.

Keitaro looked up at the sound of the door being opened and the sight he beheld dropped his jaw in the vicinity of his ankles. Naru's long silky hair was brushed out and fell down her back in a lustrous wave. Her uncertain expression was countered by the the shinning look of love in her eyes which Keitaro appraised carefully before taking the rest of her. Now Keitaro had seen Naru naked and in various states of undress before, but that usually ended with him being driven through a wall. Tonight however Naru's curvaceous form was softened by a black sheer robe that left nothing to the imagination belted loosely at the waist. Under this she wore only a pair of lacey black panties. Keitaro was truly stunned.

"What do you think," Naru asked trying not to show how nervous she truly was and failing miserably.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Keitaro breathed looking up her body into her eyes as she stopped before his seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so glad," she breathed

"I love you Naru," Keitaro responded, "I promise I'll always love you, no matter what."

And then he kissed her. He kept the kiss light and soft, nothing forceful. Slowly Naru put one knee up on the bed and then the other straddling Keitaro's sitting form as they kissed. His hands reached around her to stroke her back through the robe as Naru's weight pushed him down to the bed beneath her. They stayed like this for several minutes while their tongues entered play intertwining in the growing passion.

When they separated for a breath Keitaro rolled over to take the above position and began trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone. His hands drifted up her sides and her heard her giggle once at the ticklish sensation causing him to smile inviolately himself. Slowly her pushed the robe off her white shoulders. When he kissed the to of her left breast he felt the fingers running through his hair stop and her body stiffened under him. Keitaro looked up to her face trying to gauge her reaction but he found her eyes shut tightly. Somewhere in the back of his lust clouded mind Keitaro knew he should stop right there but, he had wanted this moment for so long he forged ahead anyways. His lips touched the rounded nub of flesh that topped Naru's perfect breasts.

Naru was trying hard to keep control of the situation but things quickly got out of hand. It just felt so good she had let her guard down. The feel of his lips trailing down her neck and collar bone, the warmth of his hands sliding cross her shoulders, it was intoxicating. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Keitaro's thick mop of hair. Then she felt his lips brush the top of her now bared breast and the instinct of self preservation kicked in. But she didn't want it to stop, she desperately tried to reign in the part of her that would let people only get so close. She clenched her teeth and fought valiantly to let this continue.

Until Keitaro kissed her nipple. Defense won out burning away passion in a blinding instant, dousing it with cold fear. Before she knew what she was doing or could stop herself she had shoved Keitaro away from her and had her arm cocked and loaded. It seemed almost surreal to see her fist shoot forward and connect with gentle Keitaro's resigned face. When time caught up to her Keitaro was slumped against the wall bits of apint and plaster fluttering down around him like sakura leaves.

"Keitaro," she called unsure if he was even conscious at that moment.

Apparently he was, because at the sound of her voice he looked up at her with the most hurt expression she had ever seen on his face. Slowly he picked himself up off the floor and walked back towards the bed. Naru could only hope he was coming back to her, but that hope faded a moment later when he bent to retrieve his shoes. With one last plaintive glance back over his shoulder Keitaro left the room without a word.

Naru could only burry her face in her hands and cry.

Author's Notes

Well here it is, the first chapter in my first Love Hina story. This story is applicable to either the Anime or the Manga. In the Anime timeline this would occur sometime after Love Hina Again, sans Manga sometime before the wedding. Not sure where I'm going quite yet with this, plot looks to be wide open. I do plan on involving all the girls one way or another. No thoughts on pairings yet but I don't think I'll be doing a Keitaro/Motoko as there just seems to be a glut of the out there not that many of them are bad, I just want to do something different. Reviews are appreciated as they help me to become a better writer and hey I can always use the ego boost.

Smack54

P.S, Any know Keitaro's artist friend mentioned at dinner? If you do then you must have read some of the later stories in the Dream Continuum.


	2. Moonlit Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina it belongs to it's great creator and I thank him for the many hours of enjoyment his characters have given us.

Moonlit Comforts

Keitaro sighed. Standing at the bottom of the steps that led up to Hinata Inn he couldn't help but feel sad and frustrated. It had been two days since the incident with Naru at the hotel room, two days since he had walked out on her. He had spent the intervening time at a friend's apartment in Tokyo feeling unable to face Naru. Keitaro was still unsure how she would react to him now after what had happened, worse he didn't know how he would react to her. He didn't know if walking out on Naru had been the right thing to do, but there would be no running away forever. Keitaro had spent the last forty eight hours searching his own feelings and asking himself some tough questions about his relationship with Naru. He didn't like the answers. Heaving one final sigh Keitaro began to trudge slowly up the long staircase towards home. Above a crimson moon cast all in a soft red glow.

Sliding the door shut behind him Keitaro stepped into the darkened living room, he had postponed his return to avoid facing everyone out right. Keitaro wanted to be able to talk to everyone on a more individual level, plus he just didn't feel up to dealing with his tenants all at once. He just wanted to be back in his own room and get things back to normal. Of course there were the more practical considerations to coming home as well; his clothes stunk from two days of being lived in, he needed access to the books he had here for his classes, plus his friend Masaki's instant ramen was no match for Shinobu's cooking.

He might have gone to Mutsumi's, his usual source of comfort, but he had felt the need to extract himself from the situation entirely. Not to mention in his aggrieved state he wasn't sure he could keep himself under control around the ever tempting Mutsumi. Keitaro knew there were some lingering feelings and he was pretty hard on the rebound. No Mutsumi's had definitely been out of the question. He would find the time to go see her later, maybe after he had a chance to see Naru.

Right now though Keitaro just wanted to have a peaceful moment at home to himself. As quietly as he could Keitaro made his way to his room to find a clean change of clothes and headed to the roof. The upper most reaches of Hinata were a haven to the often beleaguered Keitaro, no one ever intruded upon his contemplations when he was up here. Perched on the edge of the roof over looking the nightscape of the tranquil town below Keitaro let his thoughts rise to the stars above. Up here, alone with his thoughts and feeling free of earthly constraints Keitaro always gained perspective. Here he seemed to be without his inherent clumsiness able to achieve a form of grace and wisdom he lacked anywhere else. It was as close to enlightenment as Keitaro was likely to get.

"What went wrong," Keitaro whispered to the empty night lost to his own inner turmoil.

Again Keitaro replayed the entire evening in his mind; The quiet train ride into Tokyo, their wonderful dinner together, and finally Naru's offer to stay with her. _Will you stay with me tonight, _he'd wanted to here those words for so long it made his heart nearly stop. Keitaro loved Naru, loved her with all his heart and soul. He knew Naru loved him as well but where he was open and honest with his love Naru seemed afraid. It had taken nearly losing him for her to finally admit she loved him, and even then she could grow distant at times. _What was she so afraid of_, Keitaro asked himself over and over again. _How can I make it right. _Theses questions consumed him more than anything, except for the last one. _Why am I never good enough?_ Tonight even the stars and the light of a full red moon weren't enough to calm the storm of emotions swirling through him. Keitaro sunk down onto the roof shoulders slumped in defeat and despair. It was then he felt a soft, slender pair of arms wrap themselves around his shoulders in a comforting embrace.

He sat there against the wall his head bowed in pain surrounded by a carpet of paint chips and broken plaster. She stifled a gasp and reached out towards him from where she sat on the bed tears welling up in her eyes when he looked up. The look in his eyes, so filled with hurt and sorrow wrenched her heart. To know she was the cause of such pain caused her soul to buckle and nearly fold. At last when he stood up and began to walk towards her she called his name her voice ragged with a choked back sob. But he didn't stop, he simply walked out with one final plaintive glance back at her. It was that last look that finally caused her heart to shatter.

"Keitaro," Naru cried out the sound of her own voice waking herself from the dream.

"Keitaro, Keitaro, please come back," sobbing alone on her futon Naru pleaded with the darkness for the return of the one person who made her feel complete. Even now she could see that look in his eyes after she had hit him in the hotel room two nights ago, the image was burned into her soul. For two nights now she had relived the moment over and over again in her dreams until she awoke to find herself crying.

That she had no one to blame but herself made the pain that much worse. She would accept no consoling from her housemates, she knew she deserved to suffer for what she had done. Even the well meaning Mutsumi and the ever supportive Kitsune were rebuffed. Naru could hardly even face Mutsumi in light of what she had done to their mutual love interest. Deep down Naru was extremely jealous of Mutsumi and her relationship with Keitaro, the two were practically best friends and had so much in common Naru sometimes wondered what quirk of fate made Keitaro choose her. Maybe that was how things were supposed to be, Keitaro with the equally loveable Okinawan.

Of course Naru now also owed another apology to her best friend, as if hitting Keitaro weren't bad enough Naru had snapped had at Kitsune when her friend had come to talk about the incident. Of course Kitsune couldn't have known what had happened at the hotel so when the swaggering fox had entered room the morning after wanting to here all the juicy details Naru painted her a far different picture. _Taking out my frustration on Kitsune wasn't such a good idea, _Naru reflected now knowing how much trouble Kitsune could cause. And thus her problems continued to compound themselves and Naru was beginning to feel more and more hopeless.

Perhaps the truth simply was that Naru wasn't good enough to be loved like Keitaro loved her. It was a disheartening thought and one not easily dismissed. If they were meant to be together why was Naru still so afraid of expressing her love to the one man who held her above all else? Knowing the answers weren't coming to her in the dead of night Naru fell into a troubled sleep bathed in the light of a crimson moon.

Keitaro froze in shock as he felt a chin come to rest on his shoulders. He inhaled a sharp reflexive breath and his olfactory senses were filled with a strange mixture of tropical fruits and exotic smokes. Shock registered in his mind as he felt a slender form press itself against his back which was now rigid with tension. After years of living at Hinata Inn Keitaro was weary anytime a female form was in close proximity to him, to be otherwise usually invited swift and violent retribution from one of his various charges. Still Keitaro held his position knowing his inherent clumsiness could assert itself should he try to move in any way risking injury to not only himself but whoever it was that was currently embracing him.

Instinctively Keitaro knew it wasn't Naru, not only would she never be this forward after what had happened, and who ever was pressed against him was nowhere near as buxom as his well proportioned girlfriend. In fact of all the girls Keitaro watched over only Mutsumi or possible Kitsune had a larger bust line than Naru Narusegawa. Judging from the feel of the arms draped around his shoulders he ruled out the toned athlete Motoko who's grip was the match of any man thrice her size. The intoxicating scent of his companion let him check off a few more options in the realm of the sweet and shy Shinobu along with Sarah and his too affectionate sister. Even in her disguises Keitaro always knew Kanako by her distinctive scent which he had known since early childhood. Finally, thinking he was out of options his forward companion spoke while at the same time Kietaro finally noticed the full red moon smiling down on him.

"Say you'll never leave us," the soft voice of a Molmolian princess said brushing her lips against Keitaro's sensitive earlobe.

"I'm not leaving anyone," Keitaro said reflectively calming down now that he knew who it was, "I just needed some time to sort things out."

"And now you are back," came Suu's soft adult voice her lips still brushing his ear as she spoke, "We need you, all of us need you. Please don't leave again, it makes me afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid Suu," Keitaro responded still looking across the night time cityscape of Hinata, "I'm here for you and all the girls."

"Naru too," the question was unexpected and Keitaro was silent for a long time before he answered.

"I'm not sure if Naru wants my help," Keitaro answered at last, "She certainly doesn't need or want me, but I'll always be there for her if she ever wants me to be."

"Please don't say that Keitaro," the princess said sadly, "Naru loves you, we've all heard her cry out your name at night while you've been gone."

"Morning kicks to the face aside," Keitaro began, "Would you ever hit the man you loved like she hits me?"

"She's just afraid Keitaro," Su said stating the obvious.

"No," Keitaro said firmly taking her hands in his own to emphasize what he was going to say next, "Naru has nothing to fear from me, I love her more than life itself, but enough is enough. Either she loves me in return or she doesn't. I can't take any more of this, my body may be well nigh indestructible but my soul is not and I'm not sure it can withstand another blow."

"Then it's over," came a choked reply, Keitaro felt a tear run down her cheek which was currently pressed to his.

"It's not decided yet," Keitaro said rubbing his hands up and down her arms in reassurance, "We have to at least talk. I haven't come this far just to quit now."

"I'm glad then," the grown up Suu said, "All I want is for everyone to be happy and have fun together."

"Me too," Keitaro said somewhat wistfully looking up at the clear night sky dominated by a massive crimson moon.

They both shared the quiet night together for several peaceful minutes as the crickets chirped and the water of he out door bath sent it's ever present cloud of steam into the heavens. Keitaro was surprised he had been this open with Suu of all people but the more he thought about it the more he came to conclude she had been the perfect person to rescue him from himself tonight. Her innocent joy and simple love were refreshing. He was also glad he had been up here when they met, for some reason this place was blessed and Keitaro was freed from his earthly constraints and inherent clumsiness. This was also the only spot Suu ever took on her adult form even under the crimson moon. In fact her presence was so soothing he wasn't able to stop what came next.

Motoko woke at the sound of Naru's voice calling out in her sleep, a disturbing sound Motoko truly hoped wouldn't last much longer. Naru's ki was so deeply troubled it had affected Motoko's own and no amount of mediation had been able to correct the flow of her auras. Even though Naru had said nothing to anyone but Kitsune about what had occurred at the hotel in Tokyo there were no secrets at Hinata-sou . Right now Motoko was truly worried about two of her friends and the future prosperity of the Inn turned dormitory. Always filled with a pleasant energy the last couple of days had left the entire building feeling depressed, even the walls seemed to sag a little.

Although the others might not be as sensitive to it everyone was being affected by what was going on with Naru and Keitaro. Motoko still harbored some lingering issues and doubts of her own where Keitaro was concerned but seeing Naru in a state of such abject depression squashed all thoughts of playing up to the resident landlord. If anyone needed the former Ronin it was surely Naru. Of course the other girls needed Keitaro but that was on a more basic level. Everyone in their own way had come to rely on Keitaro, even Motoko herself, who had no use for any males whatsoever. It was odd to think that it took just one person to affect them all, one person to hold everything together. Keitaro truly was the glue that held them all together.

Sitting up on her futon Motoko closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, She felt the returning presence of the absent landlord and hopefully with his returned ki life might get a bit more back to normal. Glancing out the window absently before settling back to sleep Motoko noticed two things. One Suu was gone and two there was a huge full moon hanging low in sky smiling at her with it's cherry red face. Shaking her head Motoko got out of bed and pulled on a warm robe over her normal sleep wear to go find Suu before anything happened.

Motoko was used to this by now, three years of watching after the younger girl when she went through her odd change had prepared her for what to do next. Sliding open her door Motoko silently padded down the hallway heading for the roof. Suu would be up there by now playing haunting tunes on that strange string instrument she used. All it would take to change her back normal was a soft reminder of where she was and who was there for her. Motoko had done this several times before but it never ceased to amaze her how much of an impact the young foreigner had on her life. Even Motoko admitted it was an odd relationship.

Of course the whole thing had started after Motoko's arrival at Hinata. No one had the energy of patience to deal with Suu's hyperactive personality not to mention the sheer fortitude it took to sleep within six feet of her. With her calm demeanor and ability to remain virtually unfazed by any sort of physical challenge Motoko was the perfect counter point to Suu's endless energy. And so the odd friendship began and blossomed into an almost sisterly relationship. A true case of opposites attracting. Motoko smiled to herself, though she would never admit it, she was glad Suu was there to brighten up her life and add some levity to her usually serious demeanor. With this thought in Mind Motoko climbed the stairs towards the landing near the roof.

"Good evening Kanako," Motoko greeted seeing the younger Urashima standing on the landing looking towards the roof, "What brings you out here at this hour."

"What," Kanako blinked turning in surprise towards Motoko, "What were you saying."

"Nothing relevant," Motoko responded, "You haven't seen Suu by chance have you?"

In response to this Kanako merely lifted her arm and pointed towards the roof. Making up her mind that she would have to see and obviously dazed Kanako safely back to her room after retrieving Suu Motoko turned her eyes towards where Kanako was pointing. She gasped.

Sitting there on the roof of the old Inn were Suu and the missing manager of Hinata locked in an embrace Motoko only imagined when she was writing one her romance stories. Suu was pressed against Keitaro's back her arms wrapped around the Tokyo U students' upper torso kissing him in a way Motoko could only imagine two people deeply in love with each other could. Now she knew what had Kanako so flabbergasted. Motoko drew the Hina blade.

"Urashima!" was the last thing Keitaro heard before the impact of Ki swept him off the roof and upward to add his own spot of light to the night sky.

Author's Note

First off I'd like to thank all the reviewers from the first chapter, I'm so glad to see such a response to the first chapter. Anyways here is chapter 2 and I hope it's just as well received. I'm hoping to update more often but my time is limited (damn work EQ2). I know there's not much lemony material in this chapter but have no fear future chapters will more than make up for things. I hope I had adult Suu not too terribly OOC but I don't have much source material to work with when writing her up but I so wanted to use her for this chapter. Well, that's it for now hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review it makes my day, Keep 'em coming

Smack54


	3. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina it belongs to it's great creator and I thank him for the many hours of enjoyment his characters have given us.

Warning; This story contains nudity and sexual situations, if you are offended by such material leave now. To those who wish to read on enjoy what I like to call tasteful smut.

Searching

"Why would you do that to him Motoko," Naru cried out continuing a long winded diatribe that had lasted a good ten minutes now, even Kitsune was starting to lose interest. All the Hinata residents, minus their currently absentee landlord, were in the living room trying to piece together what had happened the night before. Things were not going well, Naru had sat stone faced until the end of the tale when Suu admited to kissing Keitaro and then Motoko's admission of giving him yet more frequent flyer miles. This was followed by Naru going ballistic only to be shouted down by Keitaro's adopted sister Kanako which ended with the two former rivals almost coming to blows. Now Naru had gotten back on track and returned to the matter at hand.

"He was trying to molest Suu," Motoko explained for the fourth time in the past fifteen minutes, "I could not stand by and let him besmirch her honor."

"But Keitaro wasn't besmirching me Motoko," Suu spoke up for the first time since this argument had started, "I was smooching him."

"See Motoko," Naru insisted pointing at Suu, "She even admits it."

"What would you have done Naru if you had seen them instead of me," Motoko growled wanting to put a stop to this argument here and now.

"She probably would have belted him even farther," Kitsune muttered into her sake before taking a long drink.

"What me and Keitaro do is none of your business Motoko," Naru countered avoiding the question.

"It effects us too Naru-Sempai," Shinobu spoke for the first time since the shouting began drawing everyone's eyes to the sixteen year old, "We all live here too, and what happens to Sempai affects all of us. I know it might not be the same but everyone here cares about Keitaro in their own way. All of us know something bad must have happened the other night when you two went out, otherwise Sempai would never have been gone this long. I don't know what happened to you Naru-sempai but I do know that we need Keitaro-sempai here. We shouldn't be here fighting over who did what, we should be out looking for Sempai. What if he's hurt and all alone?"

Shinobu's speech stopped everyone in their tracks. Naru stood there with her mouth wide open ready to retaliate but merely shut it as she considered the young woman's words. Motoko flushed guiltily for the first time feeling ashamed not only for her actions the night before but her behavior this morning. Suu and Kitsune remained quiet while Kanako brooded over the fact she hadn't thought of the idea to go looking for Keitaro first.

"Well, no use sitting around here," Kanako said rising and heading towards the front door she cast one scathing look back over her shoulder, "I'm going to go find my Oni-chan."

"Seconds to that, without all that dark and gloomy stuff," Kitsune announced grabbing her jacket.

The rest of the Hinata Inn residents followed suit.

_I hope that idiot's all right, _Naru thought darkly, _That way when I find him I can kill for putting me through all this._

As it turned out Keitaro, at that moment was alive and well currently sitting at a table in his aunt's tea house sneezing violently while nursing a cup of green tea. He had trudged here earlier that morning just as Haruka was opening up for the day after having spent the rest of last night wandering around the hot springs town in a daze. The older woman had quickly taken him in hand getting him a change of clothes, a bite to eat, and currently a sympathetic ear.

"I just don't know what to do or feel anymore Haruaka," Keitaro sighed careful to use her first name to avoid yet another buffet to the head, "No matter what happens it's always my fault. In fact right now I bet Naru and Motoko are together planning how punish me for kissing Suu even though she is the one who kissed ME! Bad enough Motoko already sent me flying once but now I know I'm doomed to further beatings. Worst of all Naru's just going to be mad and we won't ever get to talk about what happened in Tokyo the other night. I wish for once we could just talk about our problems instead of things ending up like this every time."

"You could always stop her from hitting you nephew," Haruka put in leaning on the table with her hand resting in her palm talking through her ever present cigarette, "I know Seta taught you more than you've let on."

"I can't do that Haruka," Keitaro said dismally, "Not only would I never want to hurt her in any way, but could you imagine how much more afraid of me she'd be if she knew she couldn't hit me anymore. That'd be the end of our relationship. If it's not over already, that is."

"Keitaro, do you love Naru," Haruka asked bluntly.

"Of course I do," Keitaro said frankly startled at the question.

"Then go to her," Haruka ordered holding up a hand to stop her nephew before he could interrupt, "If you are really serious about her you have to face this head on, no half measures. Love is not easy Keitaro, it's hard and you have to be willing to take the bad with the good. You have to be strong nephew and be up front with Naru. You may have to tell her things she won't like and make her confront her own fears and insecurities. I know it's not an easy thing to do but sometimes you really do have to hurt the ones you love."

"But, what if afterwards she hates me," Keitaro asked staring into his tea.

"If Naru truly loves you in return she'll see you really do have her best interests at heart," Haruka explained patiently."

"And if she doesn't," Keitaro couldn't do much more than whisper the question.

"Then she doesn't," Haruka shrugged getting up to go and wait on several customers that had just walked into the tea house.

Keitaro sat there at the table alone long after his tea had grown cold considering Haruka's last words. _What would I do without Naru? _he thought bleakly. Would his life revert to that sad pathetic state he existed in for so long before meeting her and coming to Hinata? It was a dreadful thought, and a fate that Keitaro feared more than anything. To wake up one day and find out all of this had just been a dream. _No, _Keitaro concluded finally, _Me life wouldn't just revert to the way it was before. It would be over._

Kitsune stood by the open door of the Hinata Tea House absorbing everything she had just heard. When she had first spotted Keitaro sitting with his aunt Kitsune almost walked in and announced that they were all looking for him and then drag him back to the Inn, then she heard what they were talking about. Knowing the conversation would end if she entered the picture Kitsune ducked to the side of the door and put her fox like hearing to good use. If the look on Keitaro's face hadn't been telling enough his admissions to Haruka and astute observations about Naru sealed the deal about how precarious that relationship was at this point.

That was something Kitsune didn't like at all. Naru needed Keitaro whether she admitted it or not. The two of them were almost complete opposites in most respects but that was part of what made them such a great couple, they both complemented each other's strengths and made up for the other's weaknesses. Keitaro was able to give Naru and outlet for her emotions while she was a bedrock of strength for the easily overwhelmed manager. It was also cute beyond words to watch the couple when they were getting along, and entertaining to watch them stumble through any sort of romantic act. Not to mention Kitsune had worked far too long and hard to get them together to see it all unravel now.

Hinata-Sou would never be the same again if Naru and Keitaro went their separate ways. The relationship between the two was a given in the everyday lives of the other girls at the dormitory, Kitsune wondered what would happen if things changed. _It would become a free for all, _the fox eyed woman decided in the end, _All of us love that idiot more than we're willing to admit. _ Shinobu fell all over herself trying to please her Sempai, Suu was willing to make the former ronnin into royalty, hell, Motoko even wrote lame fantasies concerning him. Only one thing stopped all of them from throwing themselves at the hapless manager; the fact that Keitaro was in love with Naru.

_We all want to see him happy so badly we're willing to forgo our own chances with him, _Kitsune concluded until one last question left her more than a bit disturbed.

_Am I in love with Keitaro also?_

"What is it with you people and blaming my brother for everything that happens around our Inn," Kanako raved now that she was safely away from Naru and free to vent her frustrations to her current companion Kaolla Suu. The pair was currently walking along the streets of the hot springs town looking for the missing landlord. Leaving Hinata they had all broken up into pairs to better search out their mutual object of affection even if the other didn't say it out loud.

Naru had chased after Shinobu to offer explanations and apologies, hoping to make it up to the younger girl. Motoko left with Kitsune both stating that they didn't trust the other, but over what neither would say. That had left Kanako to escort the ever rambunctious Suu through the crowded streets of mid-morning Hinata. It was not a task Kanako was enamored with but was willing to put up with if one of Suu's endless devices helped her find Keitaro first.

"I dunno," the younger girl mumbled through the stalk of sugar cane she was currently chewing on, "I think ole Keitaro is great fun."

"And for that matter," Kanako rambled on ignoring how Suu walked with her hands behind her head taking huge unbalanced strides, "What were you doing kissing my brother last night."

"He needed it," Suu said stopping just long enough to turn and regard the darkly dressed girl seriously for just a second before resuming her cheerful countenance.

"That's not an answer," Kanako said stopping the middle of the street, "You can't kiss someone just because you think they need it."

"Sure you can," Suu said spinning pulling the stalk of sugar cane from her mouth and thrusting it skyward triumphantly, "Keitaro needed someone last night, he didn't want to be alone. That's why he came home. I saw how he was hurting on the inside and let him know no matter what I still loved him. Mutsumi does it all the time for him when Ole Keitaro and Naru are fighting."

"What my brother's been kissing Mutsumi too," Kanako cried appalled, she had only recently come to terms with Keitaro and Naru's relationship. She didn't want to think about anyone else being placed higher in his heart than just Naru.

"Not kissing him silly," Suu chided waving the sugar cane in Kanko's direction before popping it back in her mouth, "Going over to her place for comfort. Although I'm pretty sure Mutsumi would kiss him if he asker her to. I think she loves him almost as much as I do."

"Wait, what your telling me is Keitaro is over at Mutsumi's pouring his soul out to her every time that violent woman hits him," Kanko stammered, this was just too much all at once, "Why wouldn't he come to me, I'm his sister."

"Prolly cuz you're all dark a gloomy," Suu explained walking ahead again, "While Mutsumi's bright and cheery like. Hey, you thinks ole Keitaro could be over there right now."

"Why didn't I think of that," Kanako sighed voicing her inner disdain aloud.

"I dunno but come on," Suu cried out shooting forward like a lightning bolt, "This'll be fun for sure."

"Hey wait for me," Kanako called out after the foreign girl who was darting through the crowd. Then Kanako broke into at run after Suu as another thought hit her.

"What do you mean you love my brother!"

Motoko was frustrated, which was an unusual state for the normally calm and in control young swordswoman. Most of said frustration was in regard to the fact the Motoko was rarely put on the defensive and very rarely wrongfully blamed for lashing out at her landlord. This morning alone she had been forced to defend her action against all comers with no one to back up her position. Even her normal partner against perversion, Naru Narusegawa, had been against her. It didn't help matters that everyone seemed angry at her for punishing Keitaro just because he had been gone for a few days. Motoko refused to believe that life at Hinata revolved around Keitaro.

So what if him and Naru had, had a fight. It shouldn't matter when Keitaro was obviously taking advantage of girl six years his junior. He was supposed to be in a committed relationship with Naru, not tramping around with the other Inn residents. What had made hitting him this one time so bad, Motoko sent him flying at least four times a week for his trespasses and lecherous behavior. And not a day passed that Naru didn't belt him at least once. They had all long ago accepted the fact that as clumsy and perverted as Keitaro was he was also near indestructible.

_I doesn't matter that he passed the exams for Toudai and I'm still a failure and a ronin_, _that doesn't make him better than me, _Motoko thought angrily whipping her sword through the empty air in frustration. And that was the crux of her anger, right there. For all his faults and frailties Kietaro had accomplished what she could not. He had surpassed her, beaten her without even trying. It was like competing with her sister all over again except in this case Keitaro didn't even know he was in contention. That made it hurt all the more to Motoko. It also left her with some troubling questions; _Am I worth no more than that pervert? What happens if I fail again? Am I doomed to fail at everything unless I have his support and encouragement? Will I ever find someone like him to love?_

These questions, particularly the last two had plagued Motoko for months now. Looking back on the last few years Motoko had been startled to realize that Keitaro had been by her side through every trial and triumph she had faced. They had grown from being near enemies to close friends and if it hadn't been for Naru Motoko was sure they would have become more. It was that specter of what might have been that hung like an albatross around her neck. Motoko understood that Keitaro was in love with Naru but there was that part of her deep down that wished things might be different. But, even without Naru Motoko knew nothing was certain, every other girl at Hinata was secretly in love with the manager. She hadn't been the only resident to try and get Keitaro to notice her.

This is where Motoko felt utterly incompetent. She knew next to nothing about love and laws of attraction. Half understood urges and lust filled dreams were all Motoko had to go on and against the competition for Keitaro's heart those were no where near enough. Where Shinobu and Suu were concerned Motoko wasn't all that worried, Keitaro would never survive the day if he fell for one of the high school girls, she would see to that herself. Kitsune was conniving, alluring, and experienced everything Motoko was not and she was glad the older woman wasn't overly serious in pursuing Keitaro. Naru of course owned Keitaro's heart and soul but the girl didn't seem to know what to do with it, let alone cherish it. That fact alone fueled a large part of Motoko's resentment and inner doubt, how could Keitaro be so in love with someone who rarely returned those feelings?

In the end though the one person Motoko feared the most when it came to the battle for Keitaro's heart was Mutsumi Otohime. Motoko was fairly certain that all the other girls were prepared to lose Keitaro to Naru. The match had been nearly ordained since the first day Keitaro had arrived at Hinata. Losing him to the Okinawan girl though changed the equation entirely. Not that Mutsumi wouldn't be a good mate for Keitaro, she was almost too perfect in fact, it was the fact that none of them would have seen it coming. There was also that nagging doubt in the back of Motoko's mind that knew she wasn't able to compete with Mutsumi either. Not that any of them, Naru included, really could. Mutsumi was perfect for Keitaro, kind, beautiful, smart, funny, and utterly charming. They had so much in common it was almost sickening. To top it all off Mutsumi had a body most women would cheerfully kill for and wasn't shy about letting Keitaro see every perfect inch of it.

"This is useless thought," Motoko ended up admonishing herself a moment later, "I must set myself to the task of finding Urashima."

Naru stood in front of the small apartment complex where Mutsumi lived trying in vain to figure out what she could say to Keitaro. _I'm sorry, _topped the list but after that all of her thoughts turned into a confused jumble. Should she rush into his arms crying, stand there waiting to be rebuked and forgiven? If her nerves had anything to say about it she just might end up making a mess out of Mutsumi's carpet. There was just no way to anticipate how Keitaro would react, especially if he was with Mustumi.

After all Naru was anything but stupid. She knew damn well where Keitaro skulked off to when he got upset. The only thing that kept her from shattering Mutsumi's door and a half dozen occasions was admitting to herself just how much it hurt to think of Keitaro going to Okinawan instead of coming to her first. It was a wound that had been festering for several months now. Naru was Keitaro's girlfriend, but Mutsumi was his _best _friend. That hurt, knowing Keitaro didn't trust her enough to come to her with his problems. She wasn't first on his list when it came to seeking solace. The worst part of the whole situation is that she had no one to blame but herself.

On the surface Naru wasn't above blaming Keitaro for being a two timing pervert, taking advantage of her temper and Mutsumi's kindness to have both of them. Except once again she damn well that Keitaro had done utterly nothing romantic with the alluring turtle girl. Mutsumi had admitted as much to her during a sake session in the onsen a couple weeks past. Which led her on a deeper level to blame Otohime for trying to steal Keitaro away from her. Again, though, Naru knew this wasn't true or if it was she'd have to murder all her other housemates for the same crime. So in the end Naru couldn't blame Keitaro, what with a house full of temptation he managed to control himself and stay devoted to her through everything she put him through. She really couldn't blame Mutsumi who was, after all, one of her closest friends. So, that left only one person. At the core of it all Naru had only herself to blame for her current situation.

"Looks like I'll go with 'I'm sorry'," Naru sighed, still hoping she didn't end up blowing chunks all over Mutsumi's wonderfully plush carpet.

Keitaro shut the door to Hinata Sou behind him and took his shoes off before proceeding into the living area of the old inn. Talking things out with Haruka had helped him greatly, the walk back had done even more for his state of mind as his determination crystallized. He loved Naru too much to let what happened in Tokyo get in the way of their happiness. He wanted to spend of the rest of his life with her, he could wait to consummate their relationship until she was ready. What they really had to work on as a couple was communication. Keitaro had come to realize this once the hurting stopped and he began to think logically. They needed to sit down and just talk more. Once they talked things out Keitatro was sure he could find that part of her that was still afraid of him and overcome it.

That was if he could find her. During his musing he'd managed to walk to the kitchen, check the upstairs landing where the laundry was hung to dry, and even dared peek into the deserted Onsen. Finally he took the direct approach and knocked on the door to her room. When he didn't get an answer he went back downstairs to his own room and dared to peek his head up through the hole connecting their rooms. He was willing to risk the beating if he could just talk to her. Balancing the board on his head Keitaro peered around the room and found nothing out of place other than the rooms occupant wasn't there.

It was only after jumping back down to his floor did Keitaro find the situation extremely odd.

Then it hit him.

"Where is everybody," he mused aloud.

"Sempai," Keitaro turned around just in time to feel Shinobu's slender arms wrap around him and for her to lean up and press her soft lips against his.

Naru has just knocked on the door to Mutsumi's apartment when Motoko appeared by her side. Lost her own thoughts and trying to keep control of her roiling stomach Naru failed to notice the appearance of the Kendoist until Motoko was standing right next to her. An extremely awkward moment passed between the two, both feeling guilty but neither willing to admit what for. Finally Naru broke the silence.

"What are you doing here," Naru asked politely not knowing what else to say.

"Looking for Urashima of course," Motoko answered briskly, "As Shinobu advised earlier I was seeking to ascertain whether or not he was alright."

Just as Naru opened her mouth to respond the door to Mutsumis apartment flew open with a loud bang. Surprised both women fell into their respective fighting stances ready to deal with whatever shrieking demon was upon them.

"Keitaro!" cried the shrill voice of Koalla Su as she was about to leap forward, only to stumble to halt when she found herself facing a battle ready Naru and Motoko.

"What are you guys doing here," Koalla asked before Naru gently pushed her aside and walked into the small apartment.

"I came to talk to Keitaro," Naru answered distractedly scanning the room for her boyfriend only to take in his sister and Mutsumi sitting at the kotatsu eating watermelon.

"My brother is not here yet," Kanako answered in her flat solemn voice.

"What do you mean he's not here," Naru creid out frustrated, "Where else would he be?"

"Ya'll mean Keitaro's aint here," the newly arrived Kitsune said from the door way.

"Ara," Mutsume responded to the look on everyone's faces when they all turned to her.

Naru suddenly had a very sinking feeling.

A/N:

You have no idea how long it took me to finish this chapter. I got about ¾ through it and hit writers block that's lasted for 6 months. Not to mention how busy I've been. But now that the summer slowdown is in full affect I've got time to think and write again. Anyways I'm just letting this story take me where it will, I have no more idea how it will end than you the reader does at this point. And yes eventually I'll have some more lemony material. Anyways enjoy, or not. Either way feel free to leave a review those always make my day.

Smack54


	4. Enlightenment

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina it belongs to it's great creator and I thank him for the many hours of enjoyment his characters have given us.

Warning; This story contains nudity and sexual situations, if you are offended by such material leave now. To those who wish to read on enjoy what I like to call tasteful smut.

Enlightenment

'He isn't going to live out the day'Naru silently vowed trembling in white knuckled rage. It didn't matter that Shinobu had to be a cunning little minx on par with Kitsune to pull this off, all that mattered was that _her _Keitaro was alone somewhere with a high school junior. Never mind that said student had been caring a torch for the former ronin for years. Never mind that fact that Keitaro would never, ever even consider preying on the innocent and impressionable girl. All that mattered now was sending that wretched perverted jerk into orbit, preferably around Pluto.

"Naru," she barely registered Kitsune hesitantly calling her name. In her mind a harpy Naru was already wrapping her vicious talons around a doomed Keitaro's neck while he begged for his life. Not that she was feeling particularly merciful. Not while her boyfriend was most likely necking with a sixteen year old. Except the current messy situation was no ones fault but her own. _It doesn't matter, _Naru shook that unwelcome thought from her thoughts and resumed fury mode by turning around and beginning a slow determined march back to Hinata sou.

"Naru wait, please." Mutsumi called out rising from the kotatsu where she was seated with Keitaro's sister Kanako. The Okinawan pushed her way past Su and Kitsune to lay a soft hand on Naru's rigidly set shoulders. When she tried to slow Naru down and pull her back towards the apartment the smoldering woman shrugged her friends hand off and continued stalking away.

"Please wait, Naru," Mutsumi called again as Naru reached the stairs.

"Can't, must, murder, boyfriend," Naru growled through clenched teeth.

"Naru, wait," Mutsumi tried once more as Naru was about to take that first step, "I helped Shinobu to get Keitaro alone."

"What," Naru breathed, stunned just as her foot came down. And missed the step.

Keitaro felt like he was falling. A vision of loveliness was in his arms pressing her slender form to his while her soft sweet lips were rapidly shutting down his higher mental functions. It was one of those make you melt kisses. It was romance and young love expressed in the most perfect way. And it should never have happened, except on some level it was almost preordained.

When Shinobu initially kissed him Keitaro's first reaction had been to pull away and then duck and cover. Years of being trounced for the slightest deviant action, intentional or not, had hardwired such things into his brain. Then his natural compassion kicked in. This was Shinobu's first real kiss, something she would remember for the rest of her life. That she would even consider him worthy of such a gift demanded he not scream like a little girl and run away in fear. He was doomed anyway, so Keitaro sucked in his gut and kissed the lovely young woman back.

Shinobu was in heaven. It was impossible to describe this moment, there wasn't a word descriptive enough represent how she felt when Keitaro had slid his arms around her and leaned down into her lips. She never wanted this moment to end, she could go on being with him like this till the end of her days. For the next ten seconds Shinobu allowed herself the fantasy of being Keitaro's one true love. She imagined them living in a small house near Todai where Suu and Sarah would stay with her while Keitaro was away on archeological digs. Then when he was home she would cook wonderful meals for him and in the winter they would drink warm sake while watching the snow fall. Then under the silvery light of the moon she could freely indulge in all her passions.

It was such a wonderful fantasy Shinobu felt the tears running down her cheeks as the one and only kiss she would ever get with Keitaro drew to a close. She knew what was coming next. He was going to let her down as gently as he could. He was going to tell her what a wonderful girl she was, but he was still in love with Naru. He was going to tell her he would always be her friend, but they could never be anything else. Things would never be the same again, Keitaro would never again be her escort at fairs, or go with her to the amusement park. He would slowly fade out of her life while looking sadly down at her. Pitying her.

All because she got to kiss him just once. Why was that so bad? Mutsumi had kissed him and they were best friends. Suu had kissed him just the night before, had been the lucky one to see Keitaro first after he came back. Motoko would have kissed him, Shinobu knew if only the kendo girl could figure out how to do it honorably. Shinobu had no idea what Kitsune would do if it weren't for Naru and that was all for the better. The fox lady was everything the other dorm girls were not; worldly, sexy, and experienced in things the others only fantasized about in their darkest dreams.

The ultimate brick wall, however was none other than Naru Narusagawa. The last person to admit her feelings had somehow managed to win Keitaro's heart while at the same time threatening his life on a daily basis. It made absolutely no sense, which is why Shinobu was more than convinced it was true love. At least for Keitaro it was, for Naru it seemed to change minute by minute. And that was the ultimate crux of the whole situation. Would Naru ever return Keitaro's feelings and devotion for more than five minutes?

"Shinobu," the sound of Keitaro's voice snapped Shinobu out of her contemplations and back into the reality of the moment. Not that that was such a bad place to be considering his arms were still around her. How badly she wanted this to last, to be able to hold him like this when ever she wanted. Someone just _had_ to slap some sense into the obstinate Naru. Who would ever turn down the chance to feel like this, and for Naru it would not be just once but for the rest of her life is she so chose.

"Shinobu," Keitaro repeated again gently stroking her hair, "Thank you."

"What," she piped in surprise, eyes going wide. Did he just thank her?

"Thank you, Shinobu," he repeated with a tender smile.

"Don't say that," she whispered feeling the tears running down her face. Not wanting him to see she buried her face into his chest and when she felt his arms tighten around her it made her cry all the harder. Sobbing into his shirt she pounded against his chest with a feeble fist. He was not supposed to say that. He was supposed to push her out to arms length, look her in tear filled eyes and tell her he was in love with another woman. He was going to gently tell her he would always love her like a sister. He would tell her to go find some one better than him. But he didn't.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Shinobu," he said softly in her ear rubbing her back as the wrenching sobs subsided to gentle tears, "I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't. I was doing the easy thing, the selfish thing. If I'd had your courage none of this would have happened."

"Are you saying you wish we hadn't kissed," She hiccupped looking up at him with wet soulful eyes.

"No Shinobu, never that," he eased a gentle smile onto his face while brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm envious of you. Maybe if I had the courage to express my love and stand up and fight for it none of this confusion and pain would have happened. You and I could be best friends. I wouldn't have to walk around on egg shells around here. Instead things ended up like this. Thank you Shinobu for showing me the meaning of courage. Thank you for reminding me what love is all about."

With that Keitaro let her go and backed away. He just started walking away from her without even looking back. In that moment Shinobu knew her life had changed. Keitaro changed, in that one instance his whole life took a different course. That's all it had taken, a single kiss. She reached out a hand towards his departing form and called out to him one last time.

"Sempai."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he said scratching the back of his head as he glanced back at her blushing. Still looking like Keitaro except for the confidant smile that graced his handsome features, "You're a great kisser Shinobu. Naru should be taking lessons."

And with that he walked away leaving a bewildered Shinobu standing in his room not knowing what to think at that moment.

"He said I was a good kisser," she finally whispered when he was gone pressing one hand to her lips. For the first time since she could remember Shinobu smiled like that first drawing Keitaro had done of her back on the first day they met three years ago.

"I helped Shinobu to get Keitaro alone."

Seven words sent Naru's raged clouded mind into tilt and she lost all control of her governing faculties, including her motor skills as her foot slipped off the top step. Ten seconds later she was an undignified heap of akimbo limbs and disgruntled clothing. If Keitaro had been around to see her predicament she would have launched him as far as she could. Unfortunately her hapless boyfriend was nowhere to be found and she was forced to groan in pain and slowly pick herself up off the ground.

Trudging back up the stairs to Mutsumi's apartment a whole host of unpleasant thoughts and emotions swirled through her mind. Right now her boyfriend was swapping spit with a very attractive young girl who'd been crushing on him for well on three years now, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. 'But I can do something about a more serious problem', Naru thought topping the stairs and coming face to face with the smiling countenance of her greatest rival. Grabbing Mutsumi by the arm she dragged the mild mannered turtle girl back into the apartment.

"We need to talk," Naru growled. Inside the apartment the others made tracks seeing the look on Naru's face. Only Kitsune remained behind worried for her friend.

Kitsune watched as Naru's expression went from stunned to livid and back to stunned as Mutsumi's words sunk in. The older woman had a hand in Shinobu's little plot. She wondered how long it had taken for their plans to come to fruition. Had they predicted the occurrence in the hotel? Was everyone one At Hinata Inn out to get Keitaro for themselves? Following along that line of reasoning left Kitsune with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, And she wasn't surprised to hear the next words that came out of Naru's mouth.

"You tried to seduce him didn't you," It wasn't a question. Naru stood glaring down at the still seated Okinawan

"Yes I did," Mutsumi answered looking up at Naru's eyes with quiet dignity.

At this statement Kitsune superstitiously edged herself away from the table and tiptoed as silently as she could out of the room, making sure to keep her back firmly pressed against the wall. As much as she loved gossip and the drama that was Hinata Sou, Kitsune had no plans to be part of the collateral damage that bound to occur. This confrontation had been building for three years now, and the resolution was not going to be pretty. Slipping out the door Kitsune cast one last glance back at her best friend and said a little prayer. Naru was going to need all the divine protection she could get.

Not that Naru couldn't take care of herself, but on some levels she didn't stand a ghost of a chance against the alluring and ever so subtle Mutsumi. And in the battle for Keitaro's heart each and everyone of them all feared the day Mutsumi became truly serious about winning. After all Mutsumi was the closest in age to Keitaro. Their personalities went together like pizza and beer. And to top it all off Mutsumi was drop dead gorgeous and was completely uninhibited with her sexuality. Worse than anything though was that Mutsumi and Keitaro went back farther than any of them. Even if she wasn't the original "Promise Girl" she was the closest thing to it, and had the memories to go along with the knowledge. Kitsune wouldn't have taken up against those odds on her best day. Sighing to herself Kitsune slipped out the door and made up her mind to find Keitaro right now.

Only the hapless manager of Hinata Girls Dormitory stood a chance of keeping things from totally getting gout of control.

"Just answer me this Mutsumi," Naru started to ask, but Mutsumi beat her to the punch.

"Because I'm in love with him," Mutsumi cut in before Naru even finished, and as she continued her voice began to crack and tears slowly slid down her cheeks, "He came to me last night looking disheveled and exhausted. He'd been over before after taking a punishment, but that night it was different. I'd never seen him look so broken and tired. Not even after he'd failed an entrance exam did he look so bad."

"I let him, but he just walked past me like I wasn't there and sat down at the kotatsu and he, he just started crying," Mitsumi hiccupped a bit and took a deep breath to get control of her emotions before continuing her story, "I sat down next to him and was about to ask him what happened when he just reached out and grabbed me. Before I knew it he was in my arms crying like I'd never seen him. Before I knew it I was crying with him, it just hurt so much to see him like that. I couldn't think of anything to say to him then so I just held him while he clutched on to me for dear life. It was the saddest thing I'd ever seen, to see Keitaro so broken up. But you know what, I was still happy. I got to hold him, share a part of him he'd never show to anyone else."

Naru knew the truth of that statement. The Keitaro the rest of them knew was an endless font of optimism. Even when things seemed hopeless Keitaro always pulled through and came out at the end stronger than before. Sure every now and then he'd escape to his roof top sanctuary but he'd always be fine a few hours later. What Mutsumi was telling her now sounded like a total break down. As Mutsumi continued Naru stopped hearing the words, it was almost like being there.

Having just gotten out of the shower Mutsumi was sitting at the kotatsu in a warm fluffy bathrobe combing out her thick damp hair while warming her bare legs under the heated table. This was a nightly ritual for Mutsumi before she went to bed, although combing her waist length hair took forever. She'd considered cutting it on any number of occasions but had thus far held out. Her thick hair lent her some padding during her frequent fainting episodes, not to mention it would take forever to grow out again if she wanted it back. Most importantly however she knew Keitaro preferred girls with long hair. He'd told her before how much he liked to run his hands through Naru's hair the few times he got to actually kiss the fiery red head. And so she'd kept her hair long and luxurious, even though it took over and hour daily to keep it in decent order.

"Go to bed with it wet and I wake up the worlds biggest afro," Mutsumi said to know one in particular chuckling to herself. Without Tama-chan around she'd fallen into the habit of talking to herself when no one else was there. Of course Keitaro was the only one who regularly came to see her. And as much as she loved seeing him Mutsumi deep down wished Keitaro would come to her for more than a pep talk. Yes she was his friend, but she was a woman too, with dreams and desires, and often those two things featured a certain girls' dormitory manager. Only one thing kept her from acting on those emotions.

Keitaro was head over heels in love with Naru Narusegawa. When he was with Mutsumi, all he ever talked about was Naru and how he wished they could just be together. He told over and over again how happy he would be if Naru just opened up to him. If they could just express their love openly and not always trying to hide the attraction, that everyone else damn well knew was there. It was at times like this that Mutsumi had a hard time not throwing her arms around him and loving him till the day she died. Other times it was all she could do to not got up to Hinata house and backhand Naru for not cherishing all she had in Keitaro. If those two didn't stabilize soon it was Mutsumi who was going to have the nervous break down first.

A faint knock at the door pulled Mutsumi from her contemplations. Who would be here this late at night? It being well after midnight narrowed down the list considerably. Keitaro must have been belted a good one to not just return to the inn and sleep it off. Not that it hadn't happened before, the last time had been when Keitaro was kissing Naru good night and a sleep walking Shinobu opened the door and caught them in the act. Mutsumi wondered what it was about intimacy that so disturbed Naru. If it had been Mutsumi with him at that time of night alone Shinobu would have found them engaged in far more than that. This pleasant thought in mind she summoned up her kindest smile and opened the door to her ever assaulted friend.

"Keitaro, please come in," The words and her smile died when she saw him. She expected to see him disheveled, the slumped shoulders a normal look for him. The difference was the look of utter despair and defeat in his eyes. He didn't even give her his usual wan smile, he just staggered past her and nearly collapsed on the floor in front of the kotatsu. He just sat there with his back to her, shoulders quivering with repressed sobs. Slowly his head sunk into his hands and she heard him take in a ragged gasp of air, fighting for control. Pity and worry over took Mutsumi and she rushed to him kneeling down next to and slightly behind him.

"It's ok Keitaro," she soothed laying a hand on his shoulder, and when she did she could him trembling, "Just let it out. I'm here."

He turned to her as the tears began to slide down his smooth face, his hands gripped her robes in a frantic grasp and he buried his face in her chest and let loose the dam.

"I can't do it anymore Mutsumi it's just too much," his voice hoarse and muffled as he continued to cling to her.

"You're alright now Keitaro, it's over," she whispered comfortingly stroking his sweat dampened hair.

"No it's not," he shook his head still not looking up at her, "It's just beginning and it'll never end. Why does love have to hurt this much."

That last sentence broke her heart. Keitaro had finally been broken, his dream of a happy life with his promise girl gone. He'd done everything right, he'd kept his promise to that long lost past. He was a Tokyo University student, and he'd fallen madly in love. But the story hadn't ended, he didn't live happily ever after. Nothing had turned out the way it was supposed to. Mutsumi understood that all too well.

"Life isn't always promised," Mutsumi whispered, and when Keitaro looked up staring at her incredulously his shocked doubled when she pulled his glasses off and flicked them away before leaning in and kissing him hard on the mouth. She didn't give him any chance to think about what was happening before she pulled him down on top of her. She felt his hands under her robe, sliding the garment off her shoulders, laying bare her smooth, creamy flesh. He broke their kiss then and raised himself up just far enough to look into her eyes and glance down her nearly naked torso. Taking his hand Mutsumi guided him to her heaving chest and languidly slid her eyes shut and shuddering with pleasure as she felt his warm palm on her.

"Wait," Naru cried unable to hear anymore, "That's enough."

"That is exactly what he said."

"What," Naru breathed, hoping beyond hope that Keitaro had, had the strength to put a stop to her worst nightmare.

"That's what Keitaro said," Mutsumi repeated, "And then he just got up and left. By the time I got to the door he was gone."

"You mean you and Keitaro didn't do anything," Naru said her eyes wide in shock, before filling with tears, "Thank god."

Naru collapsed into Mutsumi's arms then and cried for all she was worth. Mutsumi held her friend and smiled glad for Naru and for Keitaro. Still, she couldn't hold back the single tear that slid down her cheek.

Motoko had heard enough. Naru and Mutsumi were still arguing when the resident swordswoman decided to slip away unnoticed. Some one had to look out for Shinobu's innocence. Naru seemed more interested in yelling at some one than making sure Shinobu was alright. It was a change in Naru that Motoko did not think was for the better. In recent months she observed Naru's downward progression from being protective of her fellow dorm members to being jealous and angry at everyone. Sending Keitaro into the upper reaches of the stratosphere was nothing new around Hinata but Naru then chewing out the other party involved was.

Motoko was beginning to see the whole situation as unbearable. Soon no one would be able to be in the same room as Keitaro without Naru going ballistic. Yes, Keitaro had his mishaps and deserved to be punished for them, but he still had a job to do. He was responsible for the inn and over time had become responsible for the residents too. He was a brother and playmate to Suu, a confidant and pal to Kitsune, inspiration and guidance to Shinobu. To Motoko he was support in her darkest moments, that one person she could always count on to be there when she needed him. For Motoko, Keitaro represented the idea that not all men were scum. Because of him Motoko could dare hope that someday she could become like her sister, happy in all aspects of her life.

"Why does he have to be in love with Naru," Motoko asked the empty path that lead from Mustumi's apartment back to Hinatasou. Why was it that only Naru got a chance to experience her dreams? No one even knew for sure if Naru really was the promise girl. The originator of the promise had vanished more than fifteen years ago. Keitaro should be free to choose who he wanted to be with, not forced into a pairing that up till now had done nothing but make his life difficult and miserable. If what he shared with Naru was true love the poets could bloody well keep it, Motoko would choose her sword any day of the week.

But that was the crux of everything wasn't it. Naru didn't know if she was in love or not, while Keitaro was rock solid in his devotion to her. How unfair was that. To be constantly chasing after the unattainable while the rest of the Hinata girls chased after him in the same manner. Motoko decided then and there she was sick of the whole situation. Someone deserved to happy out of the whole mess. Why couldn't it be her?

Author's Notes

Damn, I really need to spend more time writing. Anyways this chapter like the one before it sat half way completed on my computer for about four months. Still reviews still keep coming in, and I feel compelled to finish this now. I hope I'm not getting to OOC in this chapter, especially with Mutsumi. Also wondering if Keitaro's breakdown was a bit over done, but I wanted those two to have an intense moment, cause I like Mutsumi so much. Anyways there is a resolution coming and some more lemony goodness on the way. Enjoy and please continue to R&R always makes my day.

Smack54


End file.
